An energization test is conventionally performed on test objects such as semiconductor integrated circuits, to determine whether or not the test objects are produced to the exact specifications. A contact inspection device having a plurality of contacts which is pressed against respective electrodes of a test object, such as a probe card, probe unit or probe block, is used in such an energization test. A contact inspection device of this type is used to connect the electrodes of a test object to a tester electrically for inspection.
A contact inspection device of this type includes a first substrate, a second substrate provided over the first substrate, and a plurality of contacts anchored at only one end, i.e., cantilever-type contacts, disposed on the surface of the second substrate to be opposed to a test object and electrically connected to the first substrate via the second substrate (Patent Literature 1, for example).
Another contact inspection device includes needle-type contacts made from a conductive thin metal wire instead of the cantilever-type contacts (Patent Literature 2, for example). The contact inspection device including the needle-type contacts is generally known as vertical probe card.